


Summer Waters

by p0pcandy



Series: Random Rhack One-Shots [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Summer Love, Summer Vibes, but its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0pcandy/pseuds/p0pcandy
Summary: Rhys is a lifeguard that has a small thing for a Senior lifeguard named Jack, much to his surprise Jack has a small little thing for him as well."So, Atlas huh? That's a neat sounding job.""Well I don't work for them---yet---at least, and..." Rhys trails off, noticing the small smile on Jack's face as he listens to Rhys, "and I'm one of the favorites there.""I can see why cupcake." Jack leans against one of the chairs, tilting his head.





	Summer Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add this to my drabble collection but it turned out a little longer than it should have.....sooooo it gets its own work! Enjoy!

Rhys kept his eyes on a few kids in the pool, tossing around each other in the water, making it fling in the air, some splashing at Rhys' feet. He was supposed to tell the two to stop roughhousing by code, but then again, he had already said that to them about five times. By now he was getting sick and tired of it. Instead, he just made sure they didn't get too rough and kept the whistle to his lips, letting it hang out of his mouth.

 

He sighs as he adjusts the red float in his hands, deciding to look over the rest of the pool instead. The water shimmers and shines in the sunlight, making the pool and the white sidewalk beside it seem almost blinding.

 

Beside the pool sat two long lifeguard chairs, both pristine and tall. On top of one sat his friend Fiona, who was lazily watching the kids go down the slide. She didn't take her job that seriously, seeing as there were almost no incidents to ever report. Just kids crapping in the pool. Rhys cringes as he remembers last August. It was hard to get that little mishap out of his mind, especially since he was the poor guy who had to clean it up.

 

Fiona notices Rhys and gives a little wave, which Rhys is quick to return. The day had gone perfect so far, everyone was having fun and all Rhys had to do was watch. He turns his head back to the kids for a second and lazily turns his head around the pool again.

 

One of the senior lifeguards was walking up to Fiona, Jack. Jack was what everyone expected their savior on the water to look like. High cheekbones, tan skin, dark but colorful eyes, a low smirk, and that damned body. It wasn't a perfect one in retrospect, Vaughn had beaten Jack in that category. Although, the scars against tan skin and his broad shoulders sold it.

 

Caught in his daydream about the lifeguard, he didn't even realize his best friend tapping him on the shoulder. "Rhys?" Rhys jumps slightly, turning to Vaughn with a small smile.

 

"Hey, let me guess? shift's over?"

 

"Lunch," Vaughn says with a look that just yells that he knew what Rhys was gawking at. "And you might want to put on some more sunscreen," Vaughn teases, taking the red lifeguard float from Rhys, "You're looking a little red."

 

"That's not because of the sun." Rhys jokes, turning his gaze back to where Fiona was climbing down the lifeguard tower to make way for Jack.

 

"Aw man...I have to work with Jack." Vaughn whines under his breath, his eyes on what Rhys had been staring at. "You're always so lucky, he's the worst to work with." Vaughn nudges his friend, trying again to break him out of his little fantasy world.

 

"Why's that?" Rhys asks, his gaze still lingering on the man who was now checking the float he had been given.

 

"He's a stickler for rules," Vaughn hisses, "In fact, I think you should get out of here before he realizes we've been talking instead of working." Rhys looks to his friend, and yeah, every senior lifeguard was a stickler for rules. They were around long enough to actually see incidents. Vaughn and the rest of his friends were mostly just working a second job for that sweet extra cash. These guys were the real deal. Well, Mostly.

 

Rhys' eyes trail back to Jack for a moment before he nods, "See you in a little than Vaughn."

 

"See ya," Vaughn says with a wave, almost immediately going to scold the two that Rhys had been scolding for the past hour.

 

Rhys enters the small lifeguard quarters. His nose fills with the smell of condensed chlorine and wet wood. At this point in the job, he's surprised that mold hasn't started to grow in the shabby wood shack. There are two others sitting in there, Fiona and a local boy trying to work a summer job.

 

"Hey Rhys!" Fiona calls around the food in her mouth with a wave. She swallows and sits up to offer some chips.

 

"Hey Fi." He takes a handful, sitting down beside her, "Is Jack the only senior lifeguard here?" His eyes drift to the dirty fogged over window, hoping he could make out the man from here. Luck has it that he can't, but stares on anyway.

 

"Yeah, unfortunately," Fiona chuckles, moving her bag of chips away from Rhys. Though Rhys didn't see how unfortunate it was. Sure, maybe Jack could be very rule-bound, but that's what kept everyone safe. Plus, it's not like any of the other lifeguards looked even half as good as him. He lets out a long sigh as he leans on his hand, munching on the chips he had gotten from Fiona. "None of the others really wanted to work this weekend, or so I was told." Fiona continues, brushing off a few crumbs on her chest.

 

"I can get that." Rhys leans back in his chair, watching the foggy view of the outside pool area. "How much more of a break do you have left anyway?" He asks after a long silence between the two of them.

 

"Not much." Fiona checks her wristwatch her eyes lingering for a second. "This is just one of my small ones, Jack said I looked tired and you know..." Fiona looks up with a smile.

 

"Tired you means dead customers, I still don't know why they always have use that." Rhys leans his head on his fist, deciding to eat the rest of his chips in one go.

 

"Hey, being scared makes one careful."

 

"Right, I'll keep that in mind," Rhys mumbles around the chips. The whole thing was made up by one of the other Senior lifeguards, and they ingrained it into everyone's head. "I didn't know Jack actually cared about that." Rhys frowns as he looks to the other lifeguard in the room. Fiona snaps Rhys' attention back to her as she takes his hand.

 

"Merry Christmas" She grins, scanning his face before slipping an empty bag of chips in his hand. "Vaughn said something about a movie tonight, so me and Sasha will be there."

 

"You sure you don't want your bag?" Rhys asks, raising an eyebrow at his friend, waving the empty bag before her.

 

"See you tonight Rhys!" Fiona yells as she walks out the door, leaving Rhys in the shack.

 

* * *

 

 

The day had gone on as usual, and as the sun started to fall below the horizon, people started to leave. The pool was finally quiet, the summer wind now pushing it in small, silent waves.

 

"Alright!" Jack's voice is louder than usual like he still hasn't adjusted to the silence of the pool. Or he was that loud always, Rhys thought to himself, shifting on his feet. He waits for the others to stop what they were doing and join the two. The others slowly gathered around Jack, and Rhys joins giving his two friends a smile.

 

"Now that the pool is finally closed for the day, I got to assign cleaning duties," before anyone can groan or make a fuss he continues with a, "Yeah, I know how shitty that sounds. Fiona, Vaughn, new kid, you're all on pool duty. Rhys, you're with me." Rhys feels his heart skip a beat as he holds his float closer to him. "Understood?"

 

The group agrees in broken unison as Rhys sits there, trying to find his voice. "Poor you," Fiona says, a heavy blanket of teasing in her voice. "If you're lucky you'll do everything by yourself." Rhys snaps out of his thoughts just long enough to give Fiona a frown. Doing everything by himself did not sound lucky at all.

 

"Let's get to work then!" Jack chimes, clapping his hands together, not waiting for anyone else to agree as he starts to walk away. Rhys follows behind, getting ready to do...whatever Jack wanted him to do. He guessed he was on bathroom duty, which utterly sucked. He was sure that wasn't even in his job description.

 

"So..." Rhys starts, trying to shift his lifeguard float to his side, "What do you want me to do?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

A long "uh" comes from Rhys as he looks around the pool. There wasn't much he ever did except clean the pool when it closed. He didn't even know there was something else they _could_ do. Jack must have picked up on his ignorance and lets out a deep sigh.

 

"Weekly check up on the supplies and all the rescue shit." Jack stops before the shack's door, "You should know this Rhys." Rhys is quiet because, yeah, he should have known that.

 

They walk into the shack, Jack taking the lead as he goes right to a few supplies. "You check the rescue cans and tubes, make sure they don't have any holes." Rhys does as told, placing down his own float next to the others, checking each for any damage.

 

"So why do you do this job?" Rhys asks, bored with the slow checking process.

 

"If you think I'm going to say something like 'I only want to save lives' then you have me pegged all wrong." Jack's voice is condescending, making Rhys give him a face. Just as he's going to say something Jack turns to face Rhys. "I'm just trying to make money for the summer."

 

"You don't have a normal job?" Rhys feels himself go stiff at his own words, probably not the best thing to say to someone who was practically your boss. "Wait that came out wrong I--"

 

"Don't worry about it kiddo, I get the same from every kid in my class." Jack turns back to his task at hand, "Teachers don't make that much you know, and it being summer doesn't help." Rhys turns himself back to the floats, cringing at his mistake. He should still apologize for it. He bites his lip for a second before deciding he should say something at least.

 

"Right...I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a teacher." Rhys leans a few of the rescue floats against the wall before standing. He felt it still wasn't enough, and with a cautious voice he asks, "What do you teach?"

 

"Math." It's a simple answer, and honestly, Rhys is still shocked that Jack had been so passive with him. Although the short answer still feels deserved.

 

"High school?" Jack only lets out a small hum of a "yes" as he turns around, checking off a box on the small clipboard on the wall.

 

"What about you? What do you do Rhys?" Jack is still checking over the clipboard making sure he got every single thing done on it. His lips were pursed as his eyes glanced down the paper.

 

"Uh...I'm an intern..." Rhys wraps his hands in his shirt, looking behind him to the door. "For Atlas..." Rhys is sure he hears a mumble of something under Jack's breath, and the older man starts to check more things around the shack. It takes a minute, but soon Jack is checking each box. He looks over to Rhys for a second, as if to ask if the floats were okay, but doesn't and checks off a box anyway.

 

"So... Are we done in here?" Rhys is nervous to ask, he already made a huge fool of himself and more than not had insulted Jack with his comment. Jack pauses and places the pen on top of the clipboard.

 

"Yeah, seems like everything looks fine. Just hope this is up to Torgue's expectations. Man's a bitch to argue with." Jack moves the chairs into the table, turning to Rhys. "So, Atlas huh? That's a neat sounding job."

 

"Well I don't work for them---yet---at least, and..." Rhys trails off, noticing the small smile on Jack's face as he listens to Rhys, "and I'm one of the favorites there."

 

"I can see why cupcake." Jack leans against one of the chairs, tilting his head. "You know, I thought you looked like the office type."

 

"What does that mean?" Rhys' eyebrows furrow as he crosses his arms.

 

"You just look like you sit at a desk for most of the day." The comment sounds more like an excuse to Rhys, but he trades pointing it out for a retort of his own.

 

"Says the teacher." Jack laughs at Rhys' retort and puts up his hands in mock surrender.

 

"Alright, you got me," Jack's voice holds this teasing tone that makes Rhys confused. In a good way. _Maybe_. He hasn't decided yet.

 

He lets on a small smile of his own as he walks to the Senior Lifeguard, "I get it. I don't look like I get out much. I'm all scrawny and pale, I mean... that's what you're saying isn't it?" He still thinks the comment is an excuse, but he lets it go.

 

"Well it sounds worse when you put it that way," Jack mumbles, a smirk making its way onto his face.

 

"I admit I don't save much time for the gym, you know, between college, two jobs, chores, shopping." Rhys drones with a mocking tone.

 

"Geez, I'm sorry for making the assumption Rhysie," Jack snorts, giving Rhys a nudge while he nods to the door. He moves so he stops leaning on the chair, "Let's go check up on the equipment outside."

 

"Right!" Rhys watches Jack pass him, feeling himself light as he does. Out of all the times he's had small chats with Jack, this one was his favorite.

 

They make their way outside, both covering their face from the sudden light. Jack's attention wavers between the three cleaning the pool and Rhys. "You've been working here for a while, haven't you?" Jack looks back, finally settling on paying attention to Rhys.

 

"Yeah, practically all summer." Rhys shrugs as he follows behind Jack, "Not as long as you or any of the other lifeguards."

 

"Right, because you're just here for some cash too then." Rhys gives a nod. "How long have you been in town?" The question catches Rhys off guard like he's not sure what to say.

 

"Oh, I moved here a year ago or so for the internship...why?" Jack doesn't answer, instead, he bends over to grab a pool cover.

 

"No reason, just haven't seen you around much." Jack looks up, a small smirk forming on his face, "Other than here at work, but that's not much."

 

"Oh...Well, we could always hang out after," Rhys suggests, his eyes drifting around the pool. He should probably clarify quickly that he wouldn't be able to hang out tonight---

 

"Are you asking me out Rhysie?" Jack mocks a gasp, his expression hardly changing.

 

Rhys feels his heart stop---he thinks he might be dead for a moment before he takes in a fast and shallow breath.

 

"I---no---I didn't!" He has a hard time finding the words as Jack stands tall next to him.

 

"Hey, no worries, I totally get it, I think it would be impossible to _not_ ask me out." Jack's eyes are searching Rhys' face, leaving him more nervous than before. He doesn't even think he's capable of human speech as the older man pats him on the shoulder. "Let's finish the job and I'll consider it, okay cupcake?"

 

Rhys doesn't have the strength to disagree, he just lets out a small squeak of "yessir" and goes straight to grabbing the pool cover.

 

* * *

 

 

The end of Rhys’ shift could not come soon enough for him. Even if it wasn't exactly what he intended he knew that he had asked his “boss” out. Kind of boss---it didn't matter---he shakes his head as he draws in a long breath.

 

“You alright Rhys?” Vaughn hadn't been caught up yet since Jack had just recently paired everyone off again. This time Jack had gone alone.

 

“I asked Jack out!” Rhys blurts, holding onto his sides as he tries to collect himself.

 

“What?!” Vaughn was understandably surprised. The last time Rhys asked anyone out it was while hopped up on cold medicine and at the nurse's poor assistant. “How?!”

 

“Well, I... asked...I---Okay! I was like hey Jack let's hang out after work, but I forgot to say that I was hanging out with you and then he was like---” Rhys takes a breath and turns to Vaughn, mocking Jack's voice, “Hey Rhysie are you asking me out?” Rhys closes his mouth tight as he turns away from his friend, feeling his face get hotter and hotter by the second. “I didn't say no so I guess I did?”

 

Rhys turns back to his friend again, but this time Vaughn's eyes were wide and his mouth open like his jaw had decided to dangle.

 

“Well, what did he say?” Vaughn is quick to ask, almost too quick. Rhys is ready to answer, but he pauses, his mouth hanging open as he thinks.

 

“He...said he'll think about it?” he squeezes out, a worried expression lingering on his face.

 

“He'll think about it!” Vaughn jumps up, more excited for his friend than Rhys thought he would be. Or even should be, “I mean it's not a yes, but this is what you wanted wasn't it?”

 

“Kind of---well yes---but I hardly talked to him, and when I do it's all…” Rhys pauses, “You know how it is,” he mumbles out through his teeth.

 

"Oh yeah, I definitely do," Vaughn laughs softly as he tosses his bag over his shoulder, looking to the door of the changing rooms. "Well Rhys, tell me how it goes with him, but uh..." Vaughn looks him in the eye, a small smile on his face, "spare me the details."

 

"Vaughn..." Rhys warns, taking the small bag he had placed in one of the lockers.

 

"And please don't bring him back to our dorm."

 

"Oh for---" Rhys pushes his friend out the door with him. He wasn't going to risk it, not even if there was even a small chance Jack liked him like that. Plus, he had plans tonight with Vaughn and the others, he wasn't going to give that up just to spend time with someone he's been working with.

 

"Hey, Rhys!" The two friends stop in their tracks as Jack calls for Rhys. _Oh boy...this could not be good._

 

Rhys turns as his friend continues to the parking lot. He'd remember to give Vaughn a bit of an ear full when he got back. "Hey Jack, still here?"

 

"Do I look still here?" Rhys' smile drops into a frown almost immediately. Although Jack has a smile that is wide and proud, knowing the dumb joke he had just made.

 

"Is there something else you needed?"

 

"Yeah actually," Jack says, his eyes trailing back to the pool, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened... earlier?" Rhys can feel himself go numb. This was it.

 

"What about it?" He tries to keep his voice calm, thinking he was just doomed.

 

"Meet me back here tonight, at six." Jack gives Rhys a wink before walking past him.

 

Rhys has a "wait" stuck in his throat, but a party going on in his heart. He can't help but feel his smile grow wider which each passing second.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhys is utterly shaking in his skin up until the point that he’s standing outside the pool in the empty parking lot.

 

It’s dead silent. The only thing that breaks through the thick darkness of the night is the soft lights of street lights nearby. For a while, he’s leaning against the bike rail thinking to himself how he got into the situation, and if he was even going to make it out of there.

 

More importantly, if this was just a joke.

 

Rhys keeps himself near the bike rack, sitting on the cold metal, leaning back to look at the dark sky. Not a single star.

 

He breathes out and closes his eyes. The sound around him was quiet for a summer night. “You awake?” Jack’s voice rips a startled scream from Rhys, effectively making the younger man fall to the ground. Jack covers his mouth, a snort leaving him as he reaches out his other hand.

 

“How did you even sneak up on me?” Rhys hisses out, taking Jack’s hand and pulling himself up.

 

“That’s a good question, were you spacing out?” Rhys keeps his eyes on Jack for a moment, yes, he was spacing out...He wasn’t going to admit it though. He instead waves Jack off.

 

“So why did I have to meet you here?” Rhys asks, totally ignoring Jack’s previous question. Jack gives him a once over before placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him closer to the pool.

 

“Let me show you.” Jack leads Rhys through the doors, which he knew had been locked before. He wants to see what Jack is leading him into, but honestly, he more wanted to know if this was even legal.

 

They walk into the changing room, walking right past and into the pool area. Jack finally stops as he closes the door behind him. “You brought swim trunks, right?” Jack asks as if the question wasn’t totally out there. Rhys doesn’t want to say he hasn’t, so he turns to Jack with a confused face instead. “Oh, come on, I ask you to meet me at a pool and you don’t even _slightly_ prepare?” Jack clicks his tongue, but his tone is teasing as he makes his way towards the water.

 

“I didn’t know we were going to break _into_ the pool.”

 

Rhys follows Jack with his eyes as he moves around the pool area like he was looking for something. He eventually comes to a halt beside the rolled-up pool covers, “We’re not breaking in,” Jack defends, pulling a small projector from one of them. “We’re just borrowing it for the night.”

 

“Right, and I have a flying monkey.”

 

“You do?” Jack gives Rhys a shit-eating grin, as he walks towards Rhys, and places the projector a few feet away from the water.

 

“What are we ‘borrowing’ it for?” Rhys moves uncomfortably, he feels like he should be helping Jack do, well, whatever he’s doing. That's the thing though, he has no idea _what_ Jack is doing. Jack plugs the projector into an extension cord laying on the ground and seems to check it a few times before standing to his full height.

 

“Just to hang out," Jack says, a laugh in his tone, "I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.” He turns to Rhys, his eyes tracing the younger man, they linger a little before Jack walks towards the water. Rhys almost feels a huge weight come off his shoulders, but he can’t say he’s not disappointed. He’s glad it’s just a hangout, but it was still a little questionable if Jack thought the same.

 

Rhys’ mind almost starts to wander, but his eyes lock onto Jack, stepping into the water, letting it lick at his legs as he pulls his shirt over his head. Jack is quick to throw his shirt aside as he steps into the water at a slow teasing pace.

 

As soon as the water is up to his belly button he looks back to Rhys with this knowing, expecting look. Rhys already knew how he looked, red in the face, eyes as wide as a platter as he stares down what might as well have been one of his wet dreams.

 

“Are you coming?” Jack asks, moving the water with his hand. Rhys feels frozen in place, his eyes trailing over Jack’s body until he feels dizzy.

 

“Uh…Yeah,” Rhys answers, moving forward before he stops. They both knew that he wasn’t wearing anything that belonged in a pool.

 

“Well come in then.” Jack crosses his arms, water dripping off his hands over his arms and down his body.

 

“Right...I’m....I’m coming.” Rhys places a few of his belongings on the floor. He hesitates as he reaches to take off his shirt, but with a quick breath out he pulls it off. He felt embarrassment prickle up his spine, but he closes his eyes and moves on. Next to go is his pants, and he reaches to take them off hesitating for a moment. He reasons with himself and slides them off and they drop to the concrete underneath.

 

Immediately he can tell what face Jack is giving him, this sort of longing hunger that he’s sure he’s accidentally given Jack once or twice. He tries not to let it go to his head, but it’s hard. Just as hard as it is to not let it go straight to his groin.

 

Rhys slides himself into the pool, thankful he got in before anything became a problem. “So…” he’s the first to break the silence, and it’s obvious Jack’s gaze is still lingering on him. “What now?” Rhys holds his arms, rubbing them as he adjusts to the sudden coldness of the pool.

 

“I was going to suggest we sit in here and watch a movie.” Jack waves a hand to the projector, and finally, his gaze breaks off Rhys. “I brought two, one’s a silent movie type deal and the other is uhm newer.” Jack vaguely explains, moving towards Rhys, “Which do you prefer?”

 

“Well, it would be nice to not get caught for making too much noise.” Jack lets out a snort at Rhys’ sentence as he leans on the wall of the pool Rhys is beside.

 

“So silent movie?”

 

“Sure.” Rhys moves himself to look at Jack, a smile on his face. Jack gives him one back before climbing the wall and getting onto the ground.

 

“Alright, you wait there. I’ll be right back.” with that Jack is making his way past the projector and into the shack. Rhys waits in the dark pool like Jack had asked him too, and soon his nervous thoughts had caught up to him making their way around his head. What if the two got caught? What was he possibly going to say? That he was on a date with his "boss"? Jack didn't own the place, so it wasn't going to go well for either of them.

 

He's pulled from his anxious thoughts as the water lights up, gray and white flicks moving with the waves as the projector starts up. It looks majestic how it moves along the water. The white tracing the small waves giving it the look of the sea.

 

Before long Jack was parading back into the water with a handful of stolen snacks. A fresh bag of popcorn included. "Did I miss anything?" He asks, dropping the snacks by the side of the pool before sliding in.

 

"Don't worry, the title card is still going," Rhys says, giving Jack a soft and small smile. How could he possibly worry with a night so beautiful? His eyes fix on the makeshift screen, made from a draped pool cover.

 

The title card fades away and the movie starts to play. Not that Rhys was paying much attention to it, anyway. Jack had moved close to Rhys, in the effort to share the stolen food, but still, Jack was close to him. He can't keep his focus that well, and when Jack lays an arm behind Rhys' back halfway through the movie its borderline impossible.

 

He thinks about changing the focus when he feels Jack shift closer, and he does with a small splash to Jack's face.

 

Of course, Jack is taken by surprise and very taken aback by the whole situation. "What the hell was that for?" Jack wipes at his face, giving Rhys a soft glare.

 

"You looked like you were falling asleep." Rhys isn't sure where he gets the sudden playfulness, nor where he gets the courage, but he has it, and he uses it to splash Jack's face again.

 

"You---That's it," Jack growls, and for a moment Rhys thinks he's messed up, but Jack is taking him down in the water with a laugh. Rhys lets out a startled but giddy scream as Jack pounces on him, sending them both underneath the water for a brief moment.

 

Neither of them know how loud they're being, and at that moment, neither of them actually cared. They splash water back and forth, enjoying the night no matter how childish a pool fight must be.

 

In Rhys' eyes, the night was perfect, it was mystical, silent all but their laughter, and left Rhys feeling something more for his small crush.

 

Lazily Rhys splashes another handful of water at Jack, but by now they were back in their starting positions, leaning against the pool wall as they glanced over the makeshift screen. "So, what high school you work at?" Rhys hums, leaning into Jack as the older man let out a small huff.

 

"The one down the road, Hyperion High," Jack mumbles, his hand drifting through the water, the other behind Rhys.

 

"No way, I heard from Vaughn that its some stuck up private school---ah---no offense."

 

"None taken, we _are_ pretty stuck up." Jack turns his head to meet his gaze with Rhys, "It's all thanks to our current principal," Jack says, almost under his breath. He moves, leaning more towards Rhys than on the wall.

 

"Let me guess if it was you things would be better." Rhys teases, nudging Jack's arm slightly, "My college professor thinks the same way about the Dean."

 

"Hey, I really could." Jack retorts, but there's still a smile on his face.

 

"Sure you c---" Rhys is cut off by a loud "who's there?!" And both men go quiet.

 

"Crap he wasn't supposed to check this area until ten." Jack hisses, low and quick as he beckons Rhys to follow him. He follows as fast as he can, trying his best to keep the water around him silent. They're slow to get out of the water, or at least it feels that way since once they hit the solid ground both of them are grabbing for their stuff in a hurry.

 

Rhys isn't even sure how much danger or trouble they're in, but he's not sure he wants to find out either. He throws on his shirt and grabs his stuff, ready to run for it if need be.

 

Jack is shutting down random things, hiding others, like he knows just what the guard is going to be looking for. Before Rhys knows what's happening Jack is grabbing his wrist and leading him through a different exit, a tight fit hole in the fence.

 

He's about to ask why Jack used this of all things, but he hears the guard walk into the pool area. He just quiets himself as they squeeze through and make a break for it, just in time to hear the guard say something about dumb teenagers.

 

Guess they were kind of acting that way, weren't they?

 

Rhys slows himself as he and Jack come to a halt at a nearby park, both out of breath. They look to each other for a moment, both reliving what just happened before they break into laughter.

 

"Holy shit! We were almost caught back there!" Jack's laugh is breathy as he shakes his head, water droplets falling from his hair to the sidewalk below them. "Nice escape cupcake."

 

"Same goes to you." Rhys is more out of breath, not being as fit as the older man. "Where'd you learn about that hole in the fence?"

 

"That thing?" Jack smooths his hair back, "That’s been there for a week, we’re just lucky it wasn’t closed up." Jack sets down a few of the things he had ran away with, mostly the snacks that he had stolen. Rhys chuckles softly, placing the stuff he had beside him.

 

"Let me guess, the rest of the night is canceled?" Rhys asks, getting into his pants, even if the water in them made it uncomfortable.

 

"Well, unless you want to risk getting caught..." Jack trails off, and Rhys is shaking his head.

 

"No, I'm not going to risk that, but this was fun. Maybe sometime we can do this again?" Rhys wasn't shy to admit that he did want to do that again, maybe with less risk, but the night was fun, new, freeing even. Jack gives him a smile, one that makes Rhys realize what exactly he had just asked.

 

"I think that could be arranged." Jack is close to him, close enough Rhys almost thinks about leaning in to give the farewell kiss that seems so common and beautiful in all those movies.

 

Jack's eyes dart from Rhys' own to his lips, and he feels the moment coming, but Jack steps back with a laugh, clearing his throat. "We should probably get going in case he decides to check the park as well." Jack's words snap Rhys from his small fantasy of what could have happened, and he agrees softly. Rhys moves backward, expecting to have his bike beside him but—

 

"Wait! Shit!" Rhys' eyes are wide as he looks back to Jack, who's giving him a questioning glance. "I forgot my bike! It's back at the pool---god damn it." Rhys hisses the last part as he turns to where they had come from.

 

"Is it chained to the rack?"

 

"Well, of course, but---"

 

"Then I'll drive you home." Jack flashes his keys like it was an obvious choice, and maybe it was. After all, he could be caught by the guard or he could go with Jack. Having not to have to bike all the way back to the dorms in wet clothes sounds like the better choice.

 

"You're sure?" Rhys is quick to ask, he knew too that Jack might be doing this to be kind, so he takes the gesture with a grain of salt. 

 

"Well, yeah." Jack waves for Rhys to follow him, "Come on, my car is parked a little ways from here." Probably to avoid the exact thing that just happened to him, Rhys thinks as he follows behind Jack, picking up the things he had left on the ground.

 

The ride isn't long after all Rhys lived close enough that he could ride his bike there. Rhys leans against the door, looking at his dorm. He had to be honest going back in there where he could only relive the accounts of tonight in his dreams didn't sound all that thrilling to him. Rhys opens the door, but pauses, looking back to Jack.

 

"Something wrong?" Jack asks as soon as they make eye contact, and Rhys isn't sure what to say for a moment, but he lets himself go in a breath as he gives Jack a smile.

 

"I just wanted to thank you for tonight," Rhys' voice is soft as his eyes look to the floor of the car, unable to keep eye contact with Jack for much longer. The silence between them seems to say it all for the both of them. Jack still doesn't say anything instead he puts a hand on Rhys' shoulder, bringing him closer. The kiss on Rhys' cheek sends chills through his body, his eyes wide, cheeks flushed as he looks to Jack. The kiss felt more like a promise than anything, and a promise to what? Rhys hadn't figured that out yet.

 

"I enjoyed it too kiddo." Jack gives him a smile, and Rhys isn't sure what to say back, He gets out of the car, not able to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. He goes to close the door, but he stops and leans on it.

 

"See you tomorrow, Jack." Rhys gives him a small wave as he stops leaning on the car, starting to walk to his dorm. Man, did he have a _lot_ to go over tonight, but he was sure he was going to enjoy every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave any suggestions for what I should write you can always leave an ask on my tumblr here: **http://p0pcandy.tumblr.com/**  
>  OR leave a dm on twitter here: **https://twitter.com/p0pc4ndy**  
>  And of course, the easiest, you could just leave a comment here on the fic lmao  
> have a nice day and thank you for reading!!


End file.
